1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emergency escape device for buildings, more particularly to an emergency escape device adapted to be installed on a building to help occupants get out of the building during an emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire accidents in buildings can be disastrous. Therefore, there is a need for an escape device which can help occupants of a building that is on fire get out of the building within a very short time.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape device adapted to be installed on a building so as to help occupants get out of the building during an emergency.
Accordingly, an emergency escape device of the present invention is adapted to be installed on a building, and includes a hollow frame body, a drive unit, and a ladder unit. The frame body is adapted to be mounted on an outer wall surface of an uppermost floor of the building, and has left and right sides opposite to each other in a first direction, and front and rear sides opposite to each other in a second direction transverse to the first direction. The drive unit includes first, second and third chain shafts, a bi-directional motor unit, and a transmission unit. The first chain shaft is mounted rotatably on the frame body, and extends in the first direction adjacent to the front side of the frame body. The first chain shaft has left and right end portions, each of which has a first chain wheel mounted thereon. The second chain shaft is mounted rotatably on the frame body, and extends in the first direction adjacent to the rear side of the frame body. The second chain shaft has left and right end portions, each of which has a second chain wheel mounted thereon. The third chain shaft is mounted rotatably on the frame body, and extends in the first direction. The third chain shaft is disposed between and at an elevation below the first and second chain shafts. The third chain shaft has left and right end portions, each of which has a third chain wheel mounted thereon. The motor unit is mounted on the frame body. The transmission unit couples the motor unit to the first chain shaft so as to transmit rotary drive power from the motor unit to the first chain shaft. The ladder unit includes right and left endless chains, and a plurality of linking bars. Each of the right and left endless chain has a curved upper chain portion extending into the frame body, a curved lower chain portion disposed downwardly and outwardly of the frame body, and an intermediate portion between the upper and lower chain portions. The upper chain portion of the right endless chain is trained in sequence on an upper part of one of the first chain wheels, a lower part of one of the third chain wheels, and an upper part of one of the second chain wheels. The upper chain portion of the left endless chain is trained in sequence on an upper part of the other one of the first chain wheels, a lower part of the other one of the third chain wheels, and an upper part of the other one of the second chain wheels. Each of the linking bars extends in the first direction, and has opposite ends connected respectively to the right and left endless chains. The linking bars are spaced apart from each other along lengths of the right and left endless chains.